Jumbled Words
by FelixFelicis-LiquidLuck
Summary: Sirius has a bunch of jumbled words to unscramble, Remus falls asleep on the couch, the words are finally unscrambled and Lily is the calmest yaoi fangirl ever. Featuring Wolfstar!


**Yo, yo, yo! Wrote this for the Quidditch Tournament so hope you guys enjoy it! Lily was pretty OOC, but yeah... And I'm really not good at writing kisses, but I had to do a Wolfstar fic. If the judges don't ship Wolfstar... Well, I'm fucked then, I guess?  
**

**Prompts were: 6 - "I'll have my eggs sunny-side up", 13 - "buried" and 11 - "jumbled".**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Sirius stared at the paper in front of him, eyebrows furrowed. Ten words, hopelessly jumbled up. How on Earth was he meant to figure this out?

Damn that Lily. Not everyone was as smart as her.

She'd given him the paper at the end of Transfiguration. Ten words, that would form a sentence. The first sentence had four words, and she'd given him the word lengths. The second was three words and so was the third.

"Urgh!" he yelled, throwing down the quill in a tantrum. James raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I can totally see you're not a three year old," James grinned, nudging him. Sirius sent him a look.

"You sure you can't help me with this?" he begged. James shrugged.

"I've been trying for ages, but I just don't get it. Lily said I'd know if I got it right though..."

"Give up, ask her to tell you," James shrugged.

"Can you find out from her? You're the one going out with her!" Sirius pleaded, going down on his knees dramatically, hugging James' legs. James snorted.

"Hell no, you bloody drama queen."

Sirius sulked.

Later, he was lying down, ass up, by the fire, chewing on his quill as he glared at the paper. This was _not _working. Why was he still trying anyway?

Stubborn?

Probably.

"Remmy!" he said sweetly, sidling up to the boy on the couch, and grabbing his book. Remus looked at him tiredly.

"What now?" he asked, resigned. Sirius grinned, and sat on the side of the armchair.

"Help me unscramble these words?" he pouted, pulling his puppy eyes. Remus rolled his eyes.

"What for?" he asked, looking at the sheet. Sirius shrugged.

"Lily gave it to me, told me nothing apart from the fact that it's something I need to know and that I should probably ask help for," he grumbled. "She didn't even tell me what it's about!"

"How about you quit whining and starting working on it?" Remus suggested, amused. Sirius blew a kiss at him, winking.

"Come on, babes, you know you want to help me..."

"No, not really."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Riedbu Lingsfee Ntare' Eathlyh. Emusr Vosel Uoy. Oyu Ovel mih..." Remus muttered, staring at it, and began scribbling on the paper.

Sirius stared in awe until five minutes later, Remus sighed, handed the paper to him and leaned back.

"I'm honestly too tired to do any more," Remus said apologetically. "I need to finish this paper and I want to get to bed."

"Ah, shit, sorry," Sirius apologized, taking the paper. "D'you wanna copy mine?"

Remus snorted. "If it's all the same to you, no thanks."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I did write a load of waffle, so it's probably for the best."

And for another ten minutes, he sat there, staring at the jumbled letters.

He paused. Shit. Hold up. Did that say...?

He re-read it. And re-read it again. And another time, just to make sure.

He wrote several sentences under the jumbled words.

_Buried Feelings Aren't Healthy. Remus Loves You. You Love Him._

Shit, he needed to hide this...

He peeked up at Remus, who had fallen asleep.

"Remmy?" he whispered, shaking him awake.

"I'll have my eggs sunny-side up," Remus muttered, and turned his head away from Sirius, who sighed. Remus really was beautiful, even when he was asleep with slight drool and tussled hair (which looked sexy as hell right now, but that wasn't the point).

He picked the sandy-haired boy up, bridal-style.

"The things I do for you," Sirius muttered, pouting.

"Sirius?" Remus mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Yeah? I'm carrying you to your bed, so you better be grateful later," Sirius said ruefully. Remus leaned up and gave him a long, deep kiss on the lips.

A tingling sensation, starting from his lips down to his toes.

"Night, Sirry..."

Since when did Remus call him _Sirry? _And more importantly, did he just _kiss _him?

Shit.

* * *

"Uh, Remus?" Sirius asked awkwardly. Remus smiled at him, looking up from his Transfiguration notes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you remember any of last night?"

"No, I just woke up in my bed and assumed one of you lot took me there," Remus grinned. "Do you know how weird that question sounds?"

Sirius laughed, more at ease.

"Oh, isn't this the sheet from yesterday?" Remus muttered, picking up a paper. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Shit, don't read that!"

He tried to snatch it from him, but Remus dodged, amused, and read the words.

He looked up, eyes wide.

"I, shit, i-its, look, it's not true, I mean, well-" Sirius tripped over his words, looking away as he blushed furiously. He glared at the wall. Dammit.

A pair of lips pressed against his own.

"You're really terrible at lying," Remus smiled gently when he drew back eventually. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But I guess that's not always a bad thing?" Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and nibbling at his ear.

"Guys, get a room!" Peter groaned. Sirius and Remus froze to turn and look at James, Peter and Lily at the door.

"Is this new?" Lily asked James.

"Remus and Sirius making out?"

"Nah, this book." She help up a Charms textbook. James squinted at the tiny cover.

"Uh, yeah, Remus bought it last week."

"Do you think I could camouflage into the wall and watch them make out?" Lily asked curiously. James gave her a weird look.

"You want to?"

Lily shrugged. "Gay guys are hot. And those two are the cutest couple ever."

Sirius got bored and went back to kissing Remus.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? I'm thinking of starting a Wolfstar fanfic where they have to pretend to get married. Or pretend to go out. Or something along those lines. So I need some constructive criticism guys!**


End file.
